


Avengers: Age(play) of Ultron

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brace yourself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think that covers us for now, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Seriously why did Pietro die???, Sooo Much Angst, and now for our major warnings, but idk yet, possible incest, this is basically a re-imagining of the movie within my own universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: When things go wrong for the avengers, they always go SUPER wrong. Ultron had to be the biggest thing to ever go wrong though.ORA reimagining of AOU within this verse, with slight feels, major ships, and best of all, NO CLINT BARTON THE FAMILY MAN OR BRUTASHA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2017! I hope this fic finds you well, or at least hopeful. :)
> 
> NOW THEN. You may have noticed a lot of the warnings. Don't let that deter you, because I'm not sure how many will apply. However the rape/non-con will for sure. It doesn't come in to play for quite a while though. Also, idk if The Maximoff's are in a romantic relationship or not. Basically, this is the first chapter of a very long fic. Expect warnings in the beginning notes as needed for each chapter. Enjoy maybe?

The twins had been at this since they were children. They both were exactly what the other had needed, and so completely. Others might have called it weird, but they were all the other _had._ And being switches wasn't a disadvantage either (most of the time).

 

Then the time came when they had willingly submitted themselves to HYDRA for experiments. They thought it was the best way to protect each other. But when they had been separated.... it very nearly broke them. They both held on for each other though. Because if one gave up, then the other would have nothing. The few times they had seen each other during the experiments were... intense. It was like the other was dying without them. And then... Then it WORKED. Wanda could do amazing things and make things FLY and Pietro could run and run and RUN and that was when they were finally allowed to see the other again. They weren't exactly of the same level as the others in the base, but they were at least given a room that wasn't a prison cell (kind of) and they were allowed to wander specific places at certain times.

 

Then the Avengers came. Wanda was seeing red when they got the news, but Pietro quickly settled her tantrum down. They were requested to accompany Von Strucker to the security room. Wanda slid her hand into Pietro's, and he looked at her. He knew then exactly what she was thinking.

 

* * * *

 

All things considered it was.... easy, if not loud. Then again when they got caught it was always loud. Tony let a word fly and then Steve was scolding him which only made him laugh. Yeah, he'd missed this. When he finally got inside though.... things changed. That... that GIRL messed with his head and she made it all scary. Everything he loved was dead. Dead and gone and the aliens were trying to take over earth and... and then he saw it. The little tiny shimmer that made him remember this wasn't real. This was all just his fears. He stuck out his hand and the gauntlet flew over, and he grabbed the scepter. This was it; He had won.

 

* * * *

 

Tasha and Natasha were both good with Hulk. He listened very well to her. Bruce said it was because she was a lot like Betty when Hulk came out. Natasha let him settle before handing over the pants and shirt, going to check on Tony, but... he looked different. Scared. That usually ended badly. She would have to keep an eye on him. After she made sure Clint was okay. Tony could wait... right?


End file.
